prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:GAK16/Theory Time.....
Hello again everyone! GAK16 here again and we are here today to discuss so PRODIGY THEORY!!! Let's get to it! As you may have noticed, the academy has recently been released, but there is only one thing to do right now, so here's my interpretation of what's going on and what the DaP (Developers at Prodigy) are doing. 1. Something with the Lost Island When the Lost Island was first released, many people were excited since they thought they would find the final warden. However, it turned out nothing happened but really cool monsters you can't catch. So, about 2 years ago when the island was first released, Swoopy gave a message saying "Puppet Master's goons destroyed our village! Help us collect more wood as you journey will begin later this year!" So when he said that, I first thought, 'YES!!! THE ACADEMY IS OPENING THIS FALL!!!' But then, of course, Prodigy left the Lost Island for nothing and... well it's pretty much dead so just kill it Prodigy. Unless... unless they are planning something. I see possibilities: #Swoopy's people are really good at magic, and when you have a certain amount of wood AND Titan shards, they can conjure a magic portal to THE SHADOW REALM (I'll get more into that part of the theory later) #We use the wood to build some sort of device that helps us fight Puppet Master 2. THE SHADOW REALM!!! Ever since shadow has been confirmed as an element, everybody wants to learn shadow spells. However, if they are now calling Astral spells "Light Astral" spells, then that could mean our element is the opposite of Shadow, preventing us from learning shadow spells as long as we have astral magic. But one last gem... one last warden is still out there. I think that 5 of the 6 wardens disappeared because the final warden's apprentice, Puppet Master, betrayed the Shadow warden and locked the other 5 in cages. However, since the Shadow Warden's shadow magic was stronger at the time, Puppet Master was only able to lock him in a realm in which there was a copy of Prodigy, but everything was dark, purple, and SHADOW. Then, Puppet Master sealed the realm through hiding the Lost Island until now. My theory is that Prodigy will create a "Shadow Realm" to have wizards find the final warden by fighting their way through all 5 prodigy bosses again. They will then be able to access a secret maze under the ocean between dark tower and the Lost island. If you are able to make through the maze, as you have to choose your way based on questions, then you will meet the Shadow Warden and he will give you the Shadow gem, allowing you to unlock the final room of the academy and know and use shadow spells. But... 3. IT WAS ALL PART OF THE PLAN!!! I think that if all goes through, the Puppet Master didn't lock that final door with the big purple chains and that was the Shadow Warden's doing before he/she got locked away in the shadow realm. Therefore, there is one final place for the shadow gem in the 5 pedestals, in the center. Then, Puppet Master is able to get into the room before you, locking you before he becomes... 4. THE ULTIMATE WIZARD OF SHADOW AND ASTRAL!!! Puppet Master goes into a room of concentrated magic power from all the wardens. He then absorbs the power, becoming a really powerful boss and he is able to use any spell. Back to a part of the theory from #1, we will then come back to this... 5. Ancient Magic Wooden Device(s) (The Lost Island) So you have been gathering all these pieces of wood and there is no Lost Island Merchant, so what do you do with it???? I think that Swoopy and his tribe will build an Astral Cannon to blast Puppet Master with during your final battle, as he would be too strong to defeat without the astral cannon. 6. What happens after Puppet Master... So maybe you defeated Puppet Master. But what about the Wardens? Maybe Prodigy will make you save them as a portal opens up after you defeat puppet master, Taking you back to the Shadow Realm. Then you realize, and Noot does too, that the Wardens were also trapped inside here! That's why Puppet Master wanted your power! The Wardens were breaking free from their individual realms and needed your help in the Shadow Realm! Or another thing they could do... maybe after we save the wardens? Mira Shade is at the top of Dark Tower, locked in a dark room. When she knows it is clear, she shoots SHADOW magic onto the floor and a image of a figure arises. Then the Dialogue goes like this: Mira: Puppet Master has failed, and Pippet has turned and joined the wizards in the Academy, my lord Figure: That is... unfortunate. However, Puppet Master did accomplish something. Prepare plan XYZ Mira: Yes, my lord. Operation Influence is underway. Figure: Good, my daughter. You serve me well. We are coming soon. Close the tower and prepare your pets for battle Mira: Yes, my father. Image Shatters as screen shifts to under dark tower Where figure stands with Mira on right had and unknown species as general on left side. Warriors of unknown species, powerful monsters, and corrupted shadow wizards with purple eyes, darkish grey skin, and dark robes hold angry expressions as they get into position Figure: Wardens, hear me and get ready, for I, Atlas (Name can be changed) am coming. Shot is Darkness with only the 6 wardens mediataing and Atlas' hands closing in on them (Atlas is enlargened) Figure (During Darkness Shot): The Order of Influence is coming... TO BE CONTINUED Okay, so that's my theory on what could happen to keep things interesting. Thanks for reading! GAK16 Category:Blog posts